Finding My Silver Lining
by Booklovz
Summary: Katniss got in trouble so she has to pay the price. She has to do 24months at a hospital for community service, but will sparks fly when she meets blue-eyed beauty suffering with cancer. Will someone at the ward find out about her sad past? Modern Day AU Please read I promise you it's good. Rated M for a reason later in story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, here is my new story. Hope its good.**

This is just great; honestly I don't understand what I did wrong. How is climbing over a hazard fence to go to my father's grave under the willow tree in the woods bad? I mean, come on. NOT a bad thing, I think?

I'm sitting in here again for the 3rd time in the week, so basically I know everyone in the police station now. All I did was climb a tree to get away but now they wanna give me community service or something, I don't know? "Hello! I'm still waiting!" I shout loudly down the hall. Finally Officer Chaff comes back. "Oh yes Miss Everdeen, your still here." He says, but all I do is give him a dirty look, "I hope your OK with death for 24months because you're working at a hospital. The same one as your mother and you will be working with nurse Trinket and Dr Abernathy at the leukemia ward."

_Shit._ I think. _I can't help people, who will soon die, It can't happen again. _I still don't know how my Mum stills works around I know why I am calling my mother Mum instead of Mom. I was born in England, Camden before me moved to California when I was 16 and sister 12. I never went to high school or college because I dropped out of school when I was 16. The ONLY friend I really have is a girl named Georgia and her sister, Leena, her half-sister who is now 5 and Georgia is my age which is 18. She has small brown skin and is mix-race; and has hazel eyes that turn grey; her sister is white and has the most adorable face ever with dark hazel/brown eyes.

"Fine." Is all I say to him, and then quickly leave the police station. When I go to bed I realize it's going to be a long night. Soon I wake up early feeling a bit better than yesterday.

I soon get to the hospital doors, I panic so I text Georgia.

Me: _Hey can you stay with me at the hospital, for community work._

G: _Sure, can I bring Leena_

Me: _Sure_

I didn't even realise I was walking until I bump into the wall. "OW!" I yelp in a whispered yell.

I look around to see the receptionist, I walk up to her. "Hello I'm Annie. Do you need any help?" she asks me in a bubbly voice. All I do is smile and pass her my note. "Oh you're here for community service okay." She stamps it and passes it back, "bye."

I walk away and don't turn back.

Soon I find my way to the leukemia ward. As I walk through the door I see a bubbly woman with pink hair run past me, "I'll be right back Florence."(Fox Face) Then she turns to me. "Oh hello Katniss, I'm nurseTrincket, but please call me Effie." She says but then runs off again.

"Thank god she's gone; I thought I would die of the sound of her voice." I hear an aggravated voice shout. I turn around to see a girl with brown eyes and short brown hair.

Then I hear another voice, "oh SHUT UP! Johanna." It's a male one.

I walk into the room and stay close to the door. A little dark girl comes around the corner and shouts, "HEY GUYS! It's the help." Every pair of eyes is trained on me but I ignore it and wait by the door. The door swings wide open and I am faced with my best friend. "Hey," she speaks out of breath. "I got here as fast as I could because I know how you are in hospitals." She says. But then runs out again and shouts "LEENA!" down the hall and soon Leena's running my legs.

"Kat-Kat, hide me from Georgia." She whispers and hides behind me. Soon Georgia comes back in and Leena jumps from behind me shouting 'raw'.

Georgia looks around the room and the girl with short hair speaks up again, "now I can't swear!"

"Can you not talk so loud; my sister has sensitive ears OK." Georgia says back. Oohs come from everyone in the room. Georgia just looks at them in a 'what' face and places Leena on a chair with her phone. Then takes off her coat and takes mine and hooks them up.

"OK, so what have we got here?" A voice comes behind me. _Crap. Mum._


	2. Chapter 2 The bitchy type

**Hey Guys. miss me. OK no you didn't. I know my last chapter was short but now this chapter has over 1,000 word. I'm awesome, am I right. Yeah and sorry for spelling/grammar mistakes.**

_"__So, what have we got here?" Crap. Mum._

I turn around slowly and swiftly with a big sigh, to be faced by the one and only. Mum.

It's Georgia who speaks up first, "Hey Mrs Everdeen, I haven't seen you in a long time." She gives with a smile. Then the patients speak next, "hi Lily," she gives them all a smile then turns to me with a sour look on her face. We stand there facing each other, well I look at the ground and she looks at me, finally she says something. "Katniss," she says softly. "Why are you here? I thought you don't like hospitals, am I right?"

"Uhh… Yeah… Forgot to tell you I climbed the hazard fence again to go and see dad, and they found me. Again, so I have to work here for 24months." I whisper. Her face goes blank but then smiles, and she gives me a nod and an 'OK'.

She leaves after and then nurse Trinket comes back. "So… Katniss and her friends…" She gives us a look and we give her one back, even Leena. "First, both of you need to help them if they need it like holding a bucket or anything else." Nurse Trinket then scurries off out the door with me and Georgia annoyed.

"Great," I hear one of them say.

First, Georgia and I give all of them a, 'you better not mess with me' look but Georgia does it better. As I'm looking around the room my eyes lock on the most beautiful, bluest eyes I've ever see, but someone's cough brings me back to reality. Finally, again Georgia speaks first, "okay is there anything? Like anything we can do, right this second?" She asks.

They all just look at her and she huffs, "you know. I don't speak silence, you have to talk or I will go." I give her a worried look, but then says, "Calm the fuck down, I'm kidding."

The one with brown hair speaks again, "wait. So we are allowed to swear?" Georgia scoffs, "only, when she has her headphones on."

I look around to see Leena watching something on her sister's phone with the little dark girl that shouted and called me 'the help'.

I go sit between the one with brown hair and the guy with bronze hair. "Hey," he says with a smirk on his face, "aren't you a pretty thing." He says to me. I just roll my eyes and ask for his name. "My name is Finnick the 'Sexiest God Ever' and I am from New York." He tells me with a bright smile showing of his teeth.

"Katniss. England, Camden." I say and try to sound friendly. Just then Georgia comes round the corner and tells me, "You could at least TRY to speak friendly Kat." Then goes back to talking with a girl with blonde hair and green eyes.

Finnick gives me an 'ahhh so that's why you sound half Englishy/Americany' look. "So... England hey. I have a sister who lives there." I give him a small nod and a smile. I point to Georgia, "Them as well." I say.

Leena suddenly comes running to me with a bowl of sick, "Kat-Kat, Rue was sick and you have to put it away." She tells me with a pout, and then runs off again.

"Hey Georgia, you see blue eyes, Peeta, his brother is Rye. That guy I like remember". She says happily. I look at him again '_oh yeah, they do look kind of the same'. _ButI let it slide because the girl with the brown hair is shouting at Florence.

I quickly run up with Georgia to see it. "Hey! Stop!" I shout surprising them.

The brown headed girl gives me a look, "shut up bitch"

"SHUT UP JOHANNA" Florence shouts at her. _Finally I know her name._

She grunts and looks back at me. "Why do you care!? Huh? You don't know anything about what we are going through OK; you're not dying from illness." She shouts.

Then I start to shout. "You know what I have been here less than 5 hours and I can already tell that you're a bitch." I say in a stern voice. "I may not be dying from a fucking illness but I have watched someone start to die slowly for at least 2 years. We didn't even know what was wrong with him until he died. Oh but then someone else starts to die on my family yeah alright and this time we knew what it was. I gave all of the money I had to get treatment because I was the one earning fucking money because my Mum wouldn't get out of bed. And you want to know what, he still died!" I scream at the end. Tears streaming endlessly down my face. "So you can't say anything!" I scream again.

Georgie starts to wipe my tears and calls Leena. "Leena, I need you to do the drill." The drill we do every time I have a breakdown is that Leena puts on my song that is supposed to calm me down and put in earphones and take me somewhere quiet. That's A LOT for a 5 year old to learn.

I'm still crying when we get out of the room and in the other one. I wipe my tears slowly whilst listening to the song. I throw it across the room as I start to look around. Oh no. _Piano._ "Daddy." I whisper.

I walk up to the piano with Leena holding my hand and we both sit on the stool. My fingers swipe across the keys slowly. Almost, checking for something. "Sing," Leena whispers in my ear.

There was a song, which I and Georgia wrote when my brother, Reed died. She didn't know my dad so we didn't talk about him. But she knew Reed.

I take a deep, deep breath and start playing the chords.

_I can't sleep tonight, wide awake and so confused_

_Everything's in line, but I am bruised_

_I need a voice to echo, I need a light to take me home_

_I kina need a hero, is it you?_

_I never see the forest for the trees_

_I could really use your melody_

_Baby I'm a little blind_

_I think it's time for you to find me_

_Can you be my Nightingale?_

_Sing to me, I know you're there_

_You could be my sanity_

_Bring me peace, sing me to sleep_

_Say you'll be my Nightingale_

_Somebody speak to me, cause I'm feeling like hell_

_Need you to answer me, I'm overwhelmed_

_I need a voice to echo, I need a light to take me home_

_I need a star to follow, I don't know_

_I never see the forest for the trees_

_I could really use your melody_

_Baby I'm a little blind_

_I think it's time for you to find me_

_Can you be my Nightingale?_

_Sing to me, I know you're there_

_You could be my sanity_

_Bring me peace, sing me to sleep_

_Say you'll be my Nightingale_

_I don't know what I'd do without you_

_Your words are like a whisper cutting through_

_As long as you're with me here tonight, I'm good_

_Can you be my Nightingale?_

_Feel so close, I know your there_

_OhOhOh Nightingale_

_Sing to me, I know you're there_

_Cause baby you're my sanity_

_You bring me peace, sing me to sleep_

_Say you'll be my Nightingale, oh mmm mm_

_Mmmnmm…_

I finish the song with the last key, tears springing in my eyes.

I look up to find everyone. Like _everyone_ looking at me with awe in their eyes. Leena sees that I'm crying and hugs me tightly. I'm still looking at them. The whole ward is there. Urgh! I get up and use the back door instead, with Leena.

Georgia P.O.V

After they go for the drill Johanna speaks up. "What did she mean?"

_Here I go._ "Katniss' dad died when she was 11 and they didn't know what it was. After he died her mother Lily went into depression mode for a year, so Katniss had to feed for her family. She hunted in the woods. Illegally so they could eat. She looked after her sister and brother until her brother was diagnosed with Leukemia and she gave all her savings for treatment and he still died." I pause. "It was a sad time. For everyone, even my family. So yeah." I finish.

"Does anyone want to come and see if she's alright?" I ask, and they all nod.


	3. Chapter 3 Not So Bad

**Hey new chapter**

**Sorry for grammar/spelling mistakes. :D**

Katniss P.O.V

I cannot believe everybody was in there whilst I was singing. They probably hated it; I'm not as good as Georgia.

Finally I calm back down and m Leena and I walk back to the ward and at the door to be faced with Dr Abernathy. "You." He points at me, "nice singing girl, oh and you weren't here. Lucky your friend did all the work." He says then walks off.

We both walk into the room and all eyes are trained on me again. They don't say a word and I don't say a word back. But the blonde girl, Glimmer I get a sympathetic look from her. The day finishes quickly and soon I'm at home looking at family pictures and crying myself to sleep.

_2 weeks later._

Over the past two weeks, no one had said anything about the crying I was doing. I think they figured it out. I've gotten to know all of them.

Finnick is from New York and he was a champion swimmer and diver at his school, his girlfriend is Annie who works here and he got diagnosed when he was training for the Olympics.

Florence is from Texas and used to be home schooled, she has 2 sisters and 3 brothers all the same age. Most of the time she is reading a book.

Thresh is from California and his sister is Rue. All he does is talk about how much he wants his sister to live. He says that she usually is whistling to Mockinjays outside in there garden and jumping in trees.

Johanna is also from New York and she used to live with her family that chops up wood so she knows how to use an axe. I didn't really learn anything from her.

And last, Peeta. His favourite colour is sunset orange, he never takes sugar in his tea, he has 2 brothers, he sleeps with the windows open that's why everyone freezes at night at the ward and he has beautiful eyes. So beautiful you could look at them all day, and he double knots his shoe laces.

So I practically know everyone now. I look around the room, to see it looks the same as every day. Leena is asleep next to Rue. Johanna is talking to her family on her phone, Finnick is talking to Georgia and Peeta is sketching something. He never lets anyone look at his sketches though.

I'm sitting comfortably on a chair when nurse Trinket comes running in. "Katniss, can you take the night shift today." _Night shift. _I nod at her.

"I can stay if you would like Kat." Georgia tells me. I tell her I can do it and it takes her a lot of convincing for her to finally leave.

Soon the night comes and I'm jolted from my slumber from screaming and yelling for it to stop. Why didn't nurse Trinket tell me about this? I look to see that it's Peeta who is screaming, he's having a nightmare I can tell.

I run over to him as fast as I can and start to talk to him. "Peeta, Peeta it's me. It's Katniss, Shush... It's alright. Shush… He finally stops squirming and screaming and I know he's asleep.

Everyone has returned to their sleep so I take advantage of it and sleep.

The next morning I wake up to mumbling. My eyelids open fully to see everyone surrounding me. "What?" I ask and they all start laughing. Now I'm really confused.

"You kept pulling funny faces while you were sleep," says Johanna between laughs.

I scowl at them which corrupt even louder laughter. Peeta I see is gone must be for his check-up. Mum walks through the door, "Katniss, when Peeta comes back he's going to need an injection so you'll have to hold his hand." Just as she finishes her sentence Peeta comes back in.

Mum turns to him and says, "Injection time."

Peeta is back on his bed and Mum has the needle in her hand. But I stop her before she sticks the needle in him. "Georgia, go look for a stress ball!" I yell to her. Mum gets the needle ready again.

"So…What does this Injection mean?" I ask

He looks at me and says "It means that I'm not getting better."

'Oh'

"Katniss, we have to do the Injection now," she says and jabs the needle into him. Peeta grabs my hand and literally crushes it, metaphorically. Finally it ends, and Georgia comes through the door with the stress ball. "Got it," she says happily. "Oh I'm too late, sorry."

The day goes on normal but Dr Abernathy but tells me to call him Haymitch tells me I'm doing another night shift. All day I just sit and talk with Peeta because honestly he is so easy to talk to, like Georgia easy.

I'm literally praying that he lives. Leena comes in that day with bracelets for everyone. Pink one for Rue, yellow for Florence, green for Finnick, blue for Johanna and orange for Peeta.

Her and Georgia leave for today and another long night for me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy... How ya doing. New Chappy yay! Sorry for grammar/spelling mistakes. PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ REVIEW IT WOULD MEAN THE WORLD TO ME. :D**

**THX FOR THE FOLLOWS MUWAH! Some lovey dovey stuff in this one.**

Night comes quickly again but I am not woken by screaming but beeping. Rue. She looks like she's having some sort of fit, that's how dad died. I rush as quickly as I can to her bed. Everyone is up looking worried and Thresh is shouting to get a nurse. Haymitch comes running in through the door with a few nurses behind him. I look again around the room to see everyone with motionless masks on their faces. Suddenly I'm consumed with terror that if she dies we will have to explain to Leena where she is and Thresh, oh I don't know.

I walk over to thresh and let him cry over my shoulder. He soon falls asleep and so does everyone else does as well, except Peeta. Slowly, I walk over to him.

"Peeta, are you OK?" I ask a bit too desperately. He shrugs in response, but I go on. "Peeta, I still don't speak silence. I know there's something wrong, tell Me. Please." I say. What is wrong with me, he has something that, no stop it.

I sit next to him on his bed; he finally turns to face me, eyes puffy, and nose red. He's been crying. "Hey, Sh… She's fine." I look down to see his sketchbook in his hands. "Can I look at them, please?" I ask.

"Sure, but I'm not that good," he tells me. I open up the first page. It's a dandelion, next page is, oh. It's of me, but beautifuller. It doesn't look like me, not at all, there's more of me. "Peeta." I say to him. "They are beautiful, but I think you've got your eyes fixed on another girl."

He shakes his head, "no I don't. That's you, just you." We both look intensely into each other's eyes. All I can register is how blue his eyes are but there not just one shade of blue. There different types of blue. Aqua, navy, icy, dark, light. _Beautiful. _I then realise we are both moving into each other, both of our eyes flutter closed and my lips are pressed to his. His lips are soft against mine. I open my mouth and I feel our tongues dance together and I can't stop the moan from my mouth.

Suddenly we both pull apart, shocked at each other. He turns to face the other way, but instead of moving off the bed, I lie down next to him and kiss his forehead. Sleep takes over and before I know it I am woken by my phone buzzing. It's Georgia.

_G: I can't come today, gone to see my brother xoxo_

Luckily I'm the first one to wake up. _Thank you Georgia._ I say to myself. I turn around and see Johanna scratching her head and a small lock of hair falls out. She just looks at it, like it's unusual. She turns to look at me and says. "Brainless, can you shave my head." I nod at her and go to get the shaver.

I walk around the hospital and bump into my mother. "Oh, Katniss. Are you alright?" She asks. I nod and walk back to the ward with the shaver. I sit next to Johanna and start to shave her head. When all her hair is gone I give her my mirror and she just throws it across the room and looks at me with a pout.

"Suits you, ya know." I tell her and then turn to see that Rue is back, but I don't tell Thresh because he is still sleeping.

I text Georgia to tell her what happened with me and Peeta.

_Me: Hey G can we talk. Plz It's important._

_G: Sure what is it?_

_Me: Peeta and I kissed, like French kiss_

_G: OMG! WHAT?! Is he a good kisser? I thought you said you would never fall in love again? Oh he has something on you._

_Me: I know but I don't know what to do._

_G: When everyone is having there check-ups talk to him._

_Me: KK Thx cya lata's_

_G: Cya xoxo_

I put my phone back in my pocket and see that it's already 12:30, that's the time for everyone's check-up. Nurse Trinket comes in to take everyone else except Rue and Peeta. When everyone is gone Rue is still sleeping and Peeta is sketching. I sit in the chair next to him and smile, he looks back at me and smiles back. "What are you drawing?" I ask him.

"A Nightingale." He says to me. I nod at him and then watch him draw. How his eyes look intensely at the paper, his eyelashes. He is just beautiful, breath-taking.

We don't really talk just look at each other. He finishes his drawing and it's perfect. I turn to face him and his lips are on mine before I can close my eyes. I get this warm feeling in my chest, it's perfect. We pull apart and smile at each other, Peeta's thumb brushes across my lips and chin, caressing them.

The door opens and we both look away, smiling like idiots. It's Finnick who comes in first with Annie. Then Johanna and Thresh and Florence. I get my notebook and start to write lyrics, there not that bad, then I write another one and another one and I end up with 7 songs in my book. I'll give them to Georgia so she can do finishing touches.

Yeah, I really love him.

**Hey I need you to put what songs I should do in the reviews OK or I will find ones I like. Put some T-Swift or D-Lovato or Miley Cyrus or something like that. :0 Muwah! Kisses**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, not a chapter. Sorry, but I can't write the next chapter without your reviews for the songs so I'm stuck, I have written it but not put the songs in. PLZ REVIEW. IT's the butten below. Awww I said butten instead of button.**

**Seeya, Luvya, kissya. Muwah! KISSES.**

**I'm updating on my other story If you wanna check it out and stuff. **

**:D:d:d:d:D:D:D:D:_)**

**:-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY! I took some songs off of some albums I own. I took some of your songs into thought cause I REALLY LOVED them.I will put 1 song in each chapter or maybe 2 if you review. *Gives weird and creepy look* **

**Me:*Creepy grin***

**Sorry for the grammar/spelling mistakes.**

Finding My Silver Lining CHP 4 What to Do My Shining Light

That night I lay awake in my bed, just thinking about him. I can't get him out of my mind, it's I can't do anything. He is just so beautiful and bright and perfect to me, he shines so bright. I REALLY _DON'T _want him to… It's even bad to be thinking about it, I don't know if I can do this. I'm thinking of spending time with me when he gets released from the hospital for 3 months. I just really hope he feels the same way.

Peeta P.O.V

I can't stop thinking about her, she's just so beautiful. Those silver eyes that shine so bright, neon almost. Katniss is just so, beautiful, bright and just…Perfect… I _WANT _to spend time with her when I get released. I know she won't be like Delly, Katniss is different, I love her, I just hope she feels the same way.

Katniss P.O.V

When I wake up in the morning I take the quickest shower ever and get dressed as quick as I can. Every time I look at something blue I see Peeta. I don't really mind but my heart is literally freaking out. I grab my book and put in several pens and pencils, also my song book and hairbrush.

I run out the door and feel my phone vibrate; I pick it up and look at the text.

G:_ Hey, meet me at the train station, no Leena today. Plus you and I need to talk. Oh & I'ma bring Rye. Peeta's brother._

_Me: KK cya luvya xoxo_

I slide my phone back into my pocket and rush to the station. I see Georgia with someone that looks a lot like Peeta. Georgia waves for me to come quickly before I miss the train. We run into a hug and she introduces me to Rye. "So..." Hey says, "Your mystery girl, my brother won't shut up about you. I think it is payback because I talk about Georgia a lot."

Georgia smiles at the comment and pushes us onto the train. We all talk until we get to the hospital; they both follow me into the ward. I walk in to see everyone. Except Peeta.

Maybe he had an early check-up, "hey everyone." I try to give and wave. Finnick looks up and smiles sadly at me. Finally Johanna breaks up the silence. "If you guys are wondering where Peeta is, he's in surgery. They have to remove his leg." She tells me. I try not to show my emotion, but it doesn't work so I just walk over to a chair and sit.

Rye sits and talks to Finnick and, Georgia comes to talk to me. "You okay, Katniss?" She asks with a concerned look. I can't find words so I just nod my head. "Hey," she says grabbing my face to look at _her. "He is going to be fine."_

_I really hope so._ I tap her shoulder. "Georgia, do you mind if yo look at these lyrics for me?" I ask her. She rubs her hands to together and takes them from me. "I couldn't think of words for a second verse." I tell her quietly. She looks at the lyrics intensely; she wants to become a singer/songwriter, like me. She thinks we can be a double act, she is absolutely crazy about music, even has her own recording studio at her apartment.

Georgia walks me into the hospital auditorium and sits down at the piano and sings the lyrics. I swear she sounds way better than me, she can go soft, low, high, dark, and all the rest, I can't go low but I can do high notes.

After she finishes she just makes a few adjustments. "I'm changing Bright Lights into Neon Lights, and we should double the first verse for the second one." Georgia tells me. We both walk back to the ward, on the way I see the room where they are operating on Peeta. I nearly cry but Georgia holds me.

We finally get back to the ward and I go over and sit next to Rue who is sleeping. She looks so peaceful so I join her. Well I fall asleep next to her.

_2 Hours later…_

Peeta P.O.V

I'm finally out of that stupid room. I look down at my new leg; you can't see the metal because it's covered with water proof plastic. My leg without it looks like a stump. Urgh!

Kat P.O.V

I wake up at least 2 hours later to see everyone else sleeping even Georgia who is cuddled next to Rye. I slip out of the room and run to the auditorium at sit at the piano.

I start to play the first note and sing.

_Baby, when they look up at the sky_

_We'll be shooting stars just passing by_

_You'll be coming home with me tonight_

_We'll be burning up like neon lights_

_Be still my heart 'cause it's freaking out, it's freaking out, right now_

_Shining like stars 'cause we're beautiful, we're beautiful, right now_

_You're all I see in all these places_

_You're all I see in all these faces_

_So let's pretend we're running out of time, of time_

_Baby, when they look up at the sky_

_We'll be shooting stars just passing by_

_You'll be coming home with me tonight_

_And we'll be burning up like neon lights_

_Baby, when they look up at the sky_

_We'll be shooting stars just passing by_

_You'll be coming home with me tonight_

_And we'll be burning up like neon lights_

_Neon lights_

_Neon lights_

_Neon lights_

_Like neon lights, oh_

_Like neon lights, oh_

_Be still my heart 'cause it's freaking out, it's freaking out, right now_

_Shining like stars 'cause we're beautiful, we're beautiful, right now_

_You're all I see in all these places_

_You're all I see in all these faces_

_So let's pretend we're running out of time, of time_

_Baby, when they look up at the sky_

_We'll be shooting stars just passing by_

_You'll be coming home with me tonight_

_And we'll be burning up like neon lights_

_Baby, when they look up at the sky_

_We'll be shooting stars just passing by_

_You'll be coming home with me tonight_

_And we'll be burning up like neon lights_

_Neon lights_

_Neon lights_

_Neon lights_

_Like neon lights, oh_

_Like neon lights, oh_

_Shining like stars 'cause we're beautiful, beautiful_

_You're all I see in all these places_

_You're all I see in all these faces_

_So let's pretend we're running out of time, of time_

_Like neon lights, oh_

_Like neon lights, oh_

_Be still my heart 'cause it's freaking out_

_I _finish on the last note then run back into the ward. My eyes widen at the sight, _Peeta._ He's wide awake and sitting up. I run over to him and nearly trip over. When I finally get over to him I embrace him in my arms. "Oh my god, I thought you were gone. I don't want you to leave me, stay with me. Please?" I ask him tears streaming out of my eyes. Combing his long golden locks through my fingers.

"Always."

I like that. Always.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys, Sorry but this isn't a chapter.**

**0**

**Someone asked me if I could do a story and It is called Crazier(yes the song by taylor swift, song fact: Taylor wrote that song when she was 13. Here is the summary. :-)**

Katniss is in trouble for hunting on Effie's part of the woods. Hunting illegally gets you in BIG, BIG, trouble. Sent to work at the Mellark farm, but a blue eyed boy at the farm just makes her crazier and crazier. Not good at summaries please read, I will upload first chapter and will stop if you don't like it. Muwah. Modern day AU.


End file.
